Precious One
by le.clarius
Summary: Karena tidak ada harta karun yang jauh lebih berharga selain—


Dua bayangan dari tubuh kecil terjatuh di permukaan tanah berpasir.

Dua pasang mata berbeda warna menatap samudera yang sama.

Dua hati kecil menanti sosok yang berharga—dua sosok yang berbeda.

* * *

.

**PRECIOUS ONE**

**Disclaimer:**

Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya

**Warning:**

OOC maybe. Nothing else...

.

* * *

_Apa yang menganggu hatimu, Kecil? Kristal cemanimu yang menatap Atlantik penuh dengan kekhawatiran dan kesedihan. Apa yang menjadi ketakutanmu?_

_Apakah semua karena sosok itu? Sang pemuda Mediteranian dengan mata hijau yang teduh—yang segera menganggapmu adiknya sendiri ketika pertama bertemu—dan kini tengah berada di tengah lautan lepas itu? Ah, tentu saja. Bukankah hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuat dirimu tenang sekaligus gundah hati?_

_Masih jelas patrian senyuman sang pemuda di benakmu—ketika sauh diangkat—dan lambaian tangan yang perlahan melambat—ketika layar dinaikkan—dan sosoknya yang ditelan kejauhan—ketika kapalnya lepas ke pelukan biru samudera. Senyummu sendiri yang semula lebar—untuk membalas senyuman pemuda itu—perlahan berubah jadi garis kekhawatiran yang hanya membuat hati miris oleh kerinduan tajam._

_Oh, Kecil. Begitukah berartinya sosok itu untukmu?_

_Ah, perasaanmu memang tak salah, Kecil. Bukankah sang pemuda itu yang pertama kali mendatangimu di nusa kecil yang terkepung hamparan masif lautan ini? Bukankah ia yang membukakan matamu akan eksistensi di seberang luasnya samudera?_

_Hapus air mata itu, Kecil. Panggilanmu terdengar bergetar tatkala disertai derai kesedihan. Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, bukan? Ingatkah dirimu akan janjinya untuk kembali padamu? Ingatkah akan janjinya untuk menceritakan lebih banyak dongeng pengantar tidur dari petualangannya di pelukan laut yang penuh tantangan?_

"Antonio, cepatlah kembali."

_Ya, bahkan samudera ini tahu akan kekhawatiranmu—meresonansikan panggilanmu kepadanya, kepada ia yang masih berada di pelukan biru laut._

* * *

Dentingan metal tak berhenti mewarnai udara lautan tatkala dua kapal besar dengan panji berbeda bertemu di lepas Atlantik. Satu bendera menandakan identitas mereka, para penjelajah yang berasal dari jazirah Iberia, sedangkan satu lagi hitam bergambar tengkorak putih—bajak laut Karibia yang disegani dan ditakuti.

Bara api menjilat udara di kapal milik penjelajah, menimbulkan asap hitam yang membumbung tinggi hingga bertemu langit senja yang perlahan menjadi gelap. Badai akan segera menyerbu—namun tak satupun dari kedua belah pihak yang peduli. Tidak hingga perselisihan mereka itu berakhir.

"HYAAAA! Menyerahlah, Carriedo!"

Sang kapten kapal bajak laut yang berlogat Inggris kental menyerang seorang pemuda berkulit gelap di haluan kapal Iberia. Pedang keduanya beradu, mencipta harmoni kasar bersama suara metal lain yang bertemu dalam dentingan rancak. Medan pertempuran kecil telah dicipta di atas lautan. Hanya tinggal menanti waktu saja—dan siapa yang menyerah pertama yang akan kalah.

"Maaf saja, Kirkland." Sang pemuda menyerang lebih cepat. "Aku—" _Ctang!_ "—tak bisa—" _Ctang! _"—menyerah!" Giginya gemeretak, menahan tekanan dari musuhnya.

Kirkland menyipitkan matanya. "Apa yang membuatmu begitu berusaha, Carriedo? Aku tak melihatmu seperti ini ketika kita bertemu sebelumnya."

Keduanya mengambil satu langkah mundur, mengambil napas cepat sebelum sepasang pedang kembali bertemu. Metal beradu keras. Permukaan mengkilat dari sepasang senjata merefleksikan merah api yang mulai membesar di kedua kapal, juga kilatan petir yang meretakkan langit mendung untuk sesaat.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Kirkland," sepat Carriedo sambil mendorong pedangnya lebih keras. Namun sang kapten bajak laut masih dapat menahan keseimbangannya.

"Apa yang kau temukan di New World? Apa yang kau dapatkan? Emas? Perak?" serbu Kirkland.

Wajah Carriedo memerah karena marah. "Sudah kubilang itu—" _Ctang! _"—BUKAN URUSANMU!"

Kirkland tertawa kecil. Alis tebalnya terangkat sebelah. "Jadi benar rupanya."

"DIAM, KIRKLAND!" _CTANG!_

Untuk kesekian kalinya pedang mereka beradu. Masing-masing mendorong sekuat tenaga—namun keduanya seimbang. Begitu seimbang hingga sulit melihat siapa yang akan jadi pemenangnya.

* * *

_Apa kau merasakannya, Kecil? Angin yang membelai pelan rambut pirangmu datang dari samudera luas, membawa kabar tentang lelaki haus petualangan dan kekuasaan yang berhenti untuk merawat dirimu itu. Namun kali ini lelaki itu kembali lepas ke pelukan samudera—kali ini ia meninggalkan dirimu sendirian lagi._

"Arthur, kapan kau kembali?"

_Hai, Kecil. Angkat wajahmu dan tatap matahari yang akan terbit._

_Jangan biarkan dirimu terlelap dalam kesedihan. Jangan biarkan kesendirian menenggelamkan dirimu dalam miris hari demi hari yang terlewat. Jangan biarkan kerinduan menggerogoti hatimu yang sudah terasa hampa tanpa keberadaannya._

_Ah, Kecil. Apa yang kau harapkan sekarang? Untuk mendengar kembali cerita petualangannya dari seberang lautan? Ketika ia menemukan harta karun? Ketika ia mengklaim kekuasaannya sebagai kaisar tujuh lautan?_

_Kecil, angkat wajahmu, hapus rengutan itu dan poles senyuman lebar. Ya, bukankah senyuman itu yang selalu membuat lelaki itu kembali dan terus kembali padamu—sambil mengatakan kata-kata sayang yang tak pernah kau temukan dari sosok selain lelaki itu. Bahkan tidak dari rival sang lelaki—rivalnya di laut dan di darat, lelaki berambut pirang panjang dengan janggut tipis yang hanya membuatmu merinding._

_Lihatlah, Kecil, cakrawala bersinar oleh matahari terang. Lihatlah! Karena di baliknya lelaki itu itu tengah berjuang untukmu. Tengah berperang dan meraung di bawah kuasa samudera hanya untuk mempertahankan dirimu dari tangan-tangan lain._

_Karena kaulah—keluarga—miliknya. Dan ia pria yang tak akan bisa membuang sesuatu bernama _keluarga_._

* * *

"Kapten! Satu sandera kita kabur!"

Paginya dimulai dengan teriakan salah awak kapalnya yang menyerbu ke geladak pribadinya. Spontan kantuknya menguap habis.

"APA? SIAPA?" balasnya sambil memakai bajunya cepat.

"Carriedo, Kapten!" jawab sang awak kapal.

"Brengsek! Beraninya dia kabur sebelum memberitahu rahasia _New World_!" teriaknya marah.

"Dia belum terlalu jauh, Kapten. Sekoci masih bisa mengejarnya," sang awak kapal melaporkan.

"Bagus! Siapkan sekoci. Aku sendiri yang akan mengejarnya!" perintah Kapten.

"_Aye_!"

* * *

.

_Karena kita punya alasan yang sama—_

_Karena kita memiliki_ sesuatu_ yang sama berharganya,_

_Dan demi _itu_lah kita maju berperang._

.

* * *

"ANTONIOOO!"

Sosok kecil itu meraung keras. Derai-derai air mata tak berhenti turun dari sepasang mata hitam—kini penuh dengan nada kekhawatiran—kesedihan. Ah, si kecil yang belum mengerti kerasnya lautan. Tanpa lelah ia menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh seorang pemuda berkulit cokelat yang tengah tengkurap tak sadarkan diri. Pemuda itu telah terhanyut oleh ombak hingga sampai ke pulaunya.

"BANGUN, ANTONIO! BANGUUUUN, hiks!"

Lebih keras ia menggoyang tubuh itu. Semua kepanikannya keluar bersama sengguk tangis. Sementara ketakutannya—takut ia tak akan bisa bertemu sepasang mata hijau teduh yang selalu memberinya perasaan aman—mulai membuncah dalam adrenalin yang meningkat dan membuat dadanya sesak oleh pacuan detak cepat jantung.

"Anto-hiks-nio, kau belum mati, hiks, kaaan? Ayo, hiks, banguuun!"

Karena ia tahu hanya pemuda ini yang akan mau menemaninya menghadapi dunia yang belum ia tahu di balik tirai horizon lautan. Karena hanya pemuda ini yang peduli akan keberadaannya dan keselamatannya. Karena hanya pemuda—yang semula asing, kini telah jadi seseorang sedekat keluarga padanya—ini yang mau membantunya berdiri di masa lautan penuh raung dan kobaran ini.

Ia menggoyang tubuh itu lebih cepat, tak berhenti memanggil nama sang pemuda.

"Ugh—uhuk uhuk!"

"Antonio!"

Pada akhirnya panggilan itu tidak lagi dipenuhi nada ketakutan, kekhawatiran, dan kesedihan. Sebaliknya kelegaan pertama datang bersama nama itu yang selalu terluncur dnegan mudah dari mulutnya. Lalu mata hijau teduh itu terbuka perlahan. Walaupun merah oleh terjangan air, namun masih bisa terbuka dan mengenali sosok kecil di depannya. Sang pemuda bangkit perlahan.

"Oooh, Kecil." Senyuman pertama terkembang dari mulut itu. Walau kecil namun cukup—begitu cukup untuk melukiskan momen itu di antara sang pemuda dan si Kecil ini. "Aku beruntung bisa sampai di tempatmu."

Ia tak lagi bisa berkata-kata. Hanya melompat ke pangkuan sang pemuda dan mencurahkan sisa kekhawatirannya, bercampur air mata haru—bahwa sang pemuda menepati janjinya untuk kembali.

* * *

.

_Karena kita jiwa-jiwa yang lelah—_

_Terlalu lama menantang lautan dan terlalu lama bertempur,_

_Hingga tanpa sadar telah menemukan _harta karun _yang paling berharga._

.

* * *

Lelaki itu berjalan tertatih karena kelelahan dan luka-luka yang menghiasi bagian-bagian tubuhnya. Rambutnya kotor dan acak-acakan. Badannya masih berbau asin khas seorang yang selalu menghabiskan waktunya di atas lautan. Namun untuk kali ini, ia ingin berhenti dan memenuhi satu janjinya.

Sebuah rumah kecil di tengah prairi datang ke pandangannya dan segera membuat sebuah senyuman terpoles di wajahnya yang semula kusut. Langkahnya tak pernah pudar menuju rumah itu. Ia bisa melihat sosok kecil yang tengah duduk di depan pintu. Lalu sosok kecil itu bangkit ketika melihatnya datang dari seberang padang.

"ARTHUUUR! KAU KEMBALIII!"

Ia ingin tertawa—pun ia melepaskan tawanya. Walaupun sekujur tubuhnya terasa sakit setelah pertempuran dengan para penjelajah itu, namun sang sosok kecil itu selalu bisa membuat hari-hari suramnya berubah secerah hari-hari musim panas.

Dan ia menyambut datangnya si kecil yang berlari cepat. Diulurkannya tangan dan ditangkapnya tubuh kecil itu yang menerjang ke pelukannya. Ia terjatuh di punggungnya—"Oops! Alfred, hati-hati!"—dan mendekap si kecil di dadanya.

Si kecil hanya tertawa keras dalam bahagianya atas fakta bahwa lelaki itu telah kembali. Tertawa keras hingga setitik air mata terbentuk di pelupuk matanya. Sang lelaki hanya tersenyum memperhatikan anak itu. Diulurkannya tangan dan menghapus pelupuk sang anak dari kristal bening itu.

Saat tawanya telah reda, terdengar kata-kata khawatirnya yang datang bersama hembusan ramah angin, "Arthur, kau terluka."

Kepala sang lelaki tergeleng pelan. "Aku tak apa-apa, Alfred. Luka-luka ini pasti akan segera sembuh."

Hening untuk sejenak. Mata biru besar itu penuh tanya. "Jadi, kau berhasil menemukan sesuatu di _New World_?"

Sang lelaki mengerjap. Lalu kristal zamrudnya melembut. Dibelainya perlahan surai-surai pirang milik sang anak. "Tidak, Al. Tapi..."

"Tapi?"

"Ah, aku punya dongeng baru," lanjut sang lelaki.

"Benarkah?" Sepasang bola lazuardi bergelimang penuh ketertarikan.

Anggukan kepala. "Dongeng tentang seorang lelaki penjelajah lautan... dan harta karun yang paling berharga."

"Ceritakan padaku, Arthur!" seru si kecil.

"Baik! Baik! Tapi sebelumnya ayo kita pulang dan mengobati luka-luka ini."

"Iya!"

Mereka berdua bergandengan tangan berjalan menyeberangi padang menuju rumah kecil itu.

* * *

Matahari telah beranjak melebihi zenit langit dan kini perlahan merayap ke horizon barat. Ia terus mengayunkan tangan dan kakinya. Air laut masuk ke hidung dan mulutnya sesekali, namun ia tahu tak bisa berhenti berenang. Jika arah dan perkiraan lokasinya benar, ia akan bisa sampai di pulau Cuba saat matahari tenggelam.

Sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara air yang tertepis dayung mendekat. Ia mencuri pandang dan—_DEG!_—jantungnya segera berdetak liar mengetahui bahwa sang kapten bajak laut datang mengejarnya dengan sekoci. Tanpa berpikir panjang ia menambah kecepatannya, berusaha meninggalkan sekoci itu.

Namun rupanya sang kapten tak ingin melepaskannya. Ia bisa mendengar suaranya mendayung yang semakin cepat saja. Pada akhirnya tangan dan kakinya digerayangi kelelahan lebih cepat. Apalagi dengan luka-lukanya yang jauh lebih parah daripada luka yang didapatkan sang kapten ketika kapal penjelajah diserang.

Ia berhenti ketika sekoci itu datang menghadang dari sisi. Mata sang kapten tak terbaca. Ia tahu yang akan datang selanjutnya—dan memang benar ketika sang kapten menariknya ke atas sekoci dan mengacungkan pedang di depan lehernya.

Mata hijaunya yang penuh ketakutan tersembunyi terefleksi bersama cahaya matahari di bilah mengkilat itu. Lalu matanya mendarat di sepasang kristal zamrud yang lain. Untuk sejenak hanya engah napas dari kedua sosok yang terdengar.

Sang kapten menghembus napas panjang. "Katakan padaku, Carriedo, apa rahasia _New World_ milikmu itu."

"Kau masih berputar di masalah itu, Kirkland?" Sang pemuda menatap tak percaya.

"Kau tak perlu mengetahui alasanku, Carriedo. Lagipula—" Sang kapten menurunkan pedangnya. "—kau tadi berenang ke arah matahari terbenam, 'kan? Aku berpikir apa _New World _milikmu ada di arah yang sama." Ia mulai mengarahkan sekoci ke arah terbenam matahari.

Ketakutan menggerayangi sang pemuda tatkala membayangkan apa yang bisa dilakukan sang kapten bajak laut pada _New World_.

_Si kecil... Anak itu... Dia bisa membunuh anak itu!_

"BERHENTI! BERHENTI! AKU MENGERTI, ARTHUR!" teriaknya spontan.

Seringai penuh kemenangan muncul di bibir sang kapten. Sekoci berhenti bergerak. "Jadi cepat katakan padaku!"

Untuk sesaat hanya angin laut yang terdengar berhembus mengelilingi dua sosok itu. Sampai sang penjelajah membuka mulutnya—

"Alfred," ia berbisik pelan.

Dengan segera sang kapten membesar matanya. Ia mengacungkan kembali pedangnya di depan leher sang pemuda.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu tentang dia, hah?" sergahnya.

Namun sang pemuda tak bergeming. Ia hanya menatap lemah pada sepasang mata yang lain. Helaan napas terdengar sebelum, "Bukan masalah dari mana aku mengetahuinya. Tapi yang ada di _New World_ untukku, sama seperti Alfred untukmu, Arthur."

"Tapi, Antonio—" Nama itu terasa agak aneh tatkala meluncur melewati lidahnya. Pedangnya turun.

Sang pemuda hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Tawa kecil terdengar darinya. "Bukankah ironis sekali? Kita berperang dengan jalan yang berbeda untuk hal yang sama, Kapten Arthur Kirkland. Harta karun yang paling berharga... ternyata memang benar apa kata mereka."

_Keluarga—_

Hening menyelimuti keduanya. Sang kapten mengacungkan lagi pedangnya. Begitu tiba-tiba hingga membuat sang penjelajah terjatuh karena terkejut. Ketika ia memandang sepasang mata sang kapten, bola zamrud itu telah menjadi dingin—seperti ketika mereka bertemu di lautan. Seperti momen sebelumnya tak lagi berarti untuk sang kapten.

"Arthur—"

"Berhenti menyebutku dengan nama itu!" selanya. "Kau sudah tak berharga lagi. Sekarang pergi dari sekociku sebelum aku memutuskan untuk membunuhmu!"

Sang kapten mendorongnya hingga tercebur ke laut, lalu segera mendayung sekocinya kembali ke arah kapalnya. Tak lagi membuang pandangan pada sang pemuda Mediteranian.

Sepasang mata sang pemuda melihat sekoci itu menghilang di balik tirai cakrawala. Ia menghembuskan napas lega karena lolosa dari mautnya. Namun dengan segera ia merasakan kelelahan yang merambat dengan cepat. Kesadarannya pergi dengan cepat—

"Achk! Ini tidak bagu—"

—dan ia hanya bisa berharap pada angin dan ombak untuk mengantarkan tubuhnya ke tempat si kecilnya.

* * *

.

_Karena hati tak pernah berhenti merindu—_

_._

* * *

(**end**)

* * *

...hanya sesuatu untuk mengembalikan semangat menulis saya. Review, please?


End file.
